Quest For Mew
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Five Pokemon are on journey to rescue none other than the ledgendary Mew! On their quest they meet characters who could help them or destroy them. Will they succeed? Fameshipping-DawnXMax Celestialshipping-OC TorchXOC Zephyr Barrenshipping-OC KylaXOC Drak


Another new story

Another new story! Yay! I have been in a typing mood and I figured 'hey. Why not update and write some new fics?' So here I am!

Disclaimer: I keep Pokemon in my closet. NOT! I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

A Vulpix ran through a meadow with a swarm of Beedrill on her tails. _Enough of this!_ She thought spinning on her heels. The Vulpix sent a out a powerful Flamethrower. The Beedrill retreated, scorched. "Oh, yeah! That's what happens when you mess with the almighty Torch!" She said cockily. Torch's ears twitched as a crying sound came dancing over the wind. She raced into the forest towards the pitiful noise. Torch gasped when she saw a Shinx being attacked by an Ursaring.

"Help!" The Shinx called desperately.

"Don't worry, I'll help! Use Spark, okay?" Torch hissed. Shinx nodded and let loose Spark attack while Torch used Ember. The Ursaring decided it had enough and lumbered away. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better, but I'll live. I'm Zephyr."

"I'm Torch. I've never seen any Shinx around here. Where are you from?" Torch inquired. Zephyr averted his vision.

"I'm from the mountains, but my friend was taken away and I want to find her."

"What is she?"

"A Mew."

"What?!" Torch staggered in disbelief.

"Yeah…a human took her away." Zephyr's looked to his paws as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Zephyr! I'll help you find your friend!" Torch said confidently. Zephyr's eyes still shone with tears but also with happiness.

"Oh, Torch, thank you!"

"No problem. We should go in the morning."

"Alright." Zephyr agreed. Torch bounded across the meadow once more and a small cave with a stone entrance came into view.

"Here we are. Not much, but it works." She trotted into the cave that had a moss nest and several holes with stashes of different berries.

"Better than anyplace _I_ ever lived." Zephyr muttered under his breath. Torch reached up and pulled out two Pecha Berries, one for herself, and one for Zephyr.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully. Zephyr smiled and gladly took the berry.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Torch finished off her berry and pulled out some extra moss for Zephyr's nest. "You'll sleep in this one. Good night." She yawned and curled her several

tails around her. Zephyr looked up at the rising moon and felt a wave of homesickness flooding over him.

"Good night, Torch." He whispered before drifting off into sleep.

--

"Zephyr. Zephyr! Wake up." Torch gently shook the little electric Pokemon.

"Nah, just five more minutes…" Zephyr sighed contentedly and rolled over, asleep again. Torch narrowed his eyes.

"Wake up!"

"Go away Hynta (HIN-tuh)…"

"Hynta? Zephyr! Wake up now!" Torch growled. Zephyr let out a loud snore. "I'm fed up with this!" She shot a jet of flame at Zephyr and he jumped up howling.

"What was that for!?" He demanded. Torch shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up. And who's this Hynta person? Is it that Mew? You were mumbling about her in your sleep."

"Oh Arceus. Again? I hope she's okay…" Zephyr's voice trailed off sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. But first we have to leave the cave." Torch shot a glance at the Shinx and he smiled back sheepishly. Torch rolled her eyes and picked up a backpack.

"Where'd you get that?" Zephyr asked. (A/N: Ever seen that Barbie commercial? Yeah…)

"Stole it from some human place." Torch continued to pack up stuff from her cubbyholes, She was about to say it was time to leave when a bundle of fur followed by a yowled and a snake-like Pokemon rushed into the cave. "What in the-" Torch was cut off as the snake thing plowed into her. Zephyr sniggered until an enraged Ursaring came into view.

"Ummm…Torch? I think that's the Ursaring we ticked off yesterday." Zephyr took a step back and electricity danced across his pelt. Torch shoved the Dratini (which she assumed that's what it was) into the Meowth (AKA bundle of fur) and let loose a Flamethrower. Zephyr sent a Thunderbolt at the Ursaring followed up by Thunder Fang.

"Gah!" The Ursaring cried as it fell to the ground, dazed.

"Come on everyone! Let's get out of here before it wakes up!" Torch commanded. She threw the rest of the berries into the backpack and darted out of the cave with the three others in tow.

--

"Okay, so who are you?" Torch demanded.

"My name is Kyla." The Meowth said proudly.

"And I'm Drako (DRAKE-o)." The Dratini said nervously. Zephyr looked at Torch.

"Could they come with us?" Zephyr asked.

"Well, it's your mission." Torch sighed.

"Okay. You two can come with us if you want." Zephyr offered. Kyla and Drako exchanged glances.

"We would be delighted." Kyla purred happily. Drako nodded in agreement.

"That's great!" Zephyr smiled and looked at Torch. "Right Torch?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Great." Torch replied.

"Well, now that's out of the way, should we go? I don't like staying in one place too long." Drako urged.

"Calm down." Kyla giggled. Drako shot her a glance. "Just playing." She assured him.

"All right, time to go." Torch insisted.

"Yeah, Torch is right." Zephyr agreed. He started walking when he noticed four figures in the distance. Two were Pokemon, but the other two…"Humans!"

A cliffie! So did you like it? Hate it? R & R! PLEASE!!


End file.
